hthstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
HTH Studios Wiki
Welcome to the HTH Studios Wiki HTH Studios is a media company that specializes in creating adult entertainment. It currently operates out of the New Cyana Islands . The company is currently owned by its founder, Crowchild, and is a privately owned company. While it started out as a movie production studio, HTH Studios quickly spread to other forms of media including magazines and video games. History High Tail Hall is the name of one of the most famous premier adult sex clubs in the world. The first club was established by Crowchild under his previous business entity, Pendragon Entertainment , though this endeavour was cut short due to unforeseen circumstances. However, this project would set in motion the chain of events that eventually led to the establishment and namesake of HTH Studios . The Island City Location The Original High Tail Hall was built in Island City, New York in a renovated former piano restoration warehouse. The original Hall had a small bar, a lounge, 2 small private rooms upstairs, and a VIP room down off the balcony. While technically a brothel, the hall was able to skirt the line of the already ill defined New York State and City "Establishment Laws". Upon opening, the club drew record numbers for it's relatively small size. The VIP room, while completed, was never opened to the public. At this time the Hall Employed: *Tanya Winters *Zoe Malari *Donna *Yvette *Max The Fire Unfortunately, the original establishment for High Tail Hall ended abruptly due to an electrical fire. The fire started from a nearby building and spread to the Hall nearly instantly. No employees or patrons were harmed in the fire. While nothing could be salvaged, the insurance payout helped fund a new location under the new company name of HTH Studios. The New Cyana Islands Location Seeking once again to circumvent the Establishment Laws prevalent in the United States and most European countries, Crow sought out a new location to rebuild High Tail Hall outside of any country's territory. He settled on a small archipelago in the Pacific Ocean called the New Cyana Islands. After opening discussions with the residents of the island, The Nariatt , Crow was able to make a mutually beneficial deal that allowed him to begin construction and modernization of the Sapphire Islands. Construction is still ongoing for both High Tail Hall and several other businesses on the island. Movies : Talent : HTH Studios has hired numerous performers throughout the years from different countries, religious backgrounds, and social status. While most of the hired talent is brought on with the intent of performing or modeling, there are occasions where an employee at the studio or an affiliated business wants to try their hand at performing. HTH Studios prides itself on its excellent treatment and respect for each and every one of our performers. PC Games After establishing itself as a successful media studio, HTH Studios began production on video games as well. The first of these was a virtual tour of the original Island City location created using Adobe Flash simply called High Tail Hall. As support for Flash was dropped, development began on further projects using the Unity engine. These games are still in development with only a few having any sort of public availability. HTH Studios is currently developing: *[https://new-cyana.fandom.com/wiki/New_Cyana_Wiki New Cyana] *'Red Light District' *[[Neon Lights Tower|'Neon Lights']] *[[Virtual Love|'Virtual Love']] *[[Warrior Class|'Warrior Class']] * [[Structure One|'Structure One']] 'Behind the Scenes' HTH Studios Staff *Crow *Tyvara Panther Voice Actors *Tyvara Panther *Amaracol Canis *Sasha DarkCloud *Wulfgecko *Kat Von Tease *Kitty_LeRoux *Miss_Vexx Investors *E the Weasel HTH Studios Volunteer Staff *TheViewer34 *Alex McLean *AlphaFox23 *Basking *Rex Canis *RotSTarge *Ryagon Other Links *FAQ *Patreon *Twitter *Furaffinity *Picarto *Newgrounds *SoFurry Category:Browse